


Loyal, invincible and brave

by Castamere



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castamere/pseuds/Castamere
Summary: Переписанные мною события 10-й серии. Сюжетные линии, не связанные с Эв, я не трогала.





	Loyal, invincible and brave

**Author's Note:**

> Стоит помнить, что в этом сеттинге магия всегда немного наука, а наука немного магия.

Бледный от страха человек с черной бородой и завязанными глазами говорил быстро и убедительно.  
\- Вам не нужно этого делать! Не-нуж-но! Я немедленно зачислю вас всех на службу, вы отличные бойцы. Ваше жалованье будет удвоено!   
Солдаты Эв подняли ружья.   
\- Утроено! Поймите, Эв нужен правитель. Ваша королева мертва!  
Грянуло шесть выстрелов, и уже, наверное, бывший Волшебник подавился кровью, кровь была повсюду, ею пропиталась и веревка, связывавшая руки, и повязка, каким-то чудом удержавшая на голове, половину которой разнесло пулей. Кто-то тихо сказал:  
\- Да здравствует королева.  
Кажется, ни один не промахнулся. 

\- Сколько вам раз повторять? Я стрелял не в нее!  
\- Да-да, слышали мы это. Ты стрелял в Волшебника, ага. Как удобно.  
\- Да зачем мне вообще стрелять в королеву?! Что за бред!  
Тем не менее, Джек уже понимал, что этот бред звучит убедительно. Со стороны вещи кажутся не такими, как есть, а как теперь объяснить все это?  
\- Ты бы не драл тут глотку, парень. Две дюжины солдат, не меньше, видели, как ты застрелил Ее величество. А что до твоих мотивов - ты ведь был с Ее величеством в ссоре, на это тоже свидетели есть. Она тебя прогнала, ты пропадал где-то, а потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего люди Волшебника захватывают дворец... Тайный ход они откуда знали, объясни мне?   
\- Какой ход? Я впервые про него слышу!   
Генерал, или кто он там был, задумчиво покивал. Убедительный, мол, аргумент. Джек и сам знал, что его слова звучат беспомощно, но что он мог придумать, кроме правды? Значит, кто-то выдал тайный ход. Мог быть кто угодно. Собраться бы с мыслями хоть немного.  
\- Все было не так. Я действительно ушел, но вернулся, когда узнал про переворот. Вы совсем меня не знаете, но попробуйте поверить, что... Я не мог так оставить. Никто из вас не бросил королеву в беде, почему вы не поймете, что я тоже... Я вернулся, чтобы убить Волшебника и спасти ее! Я просто промахнулся!   
Генерал смотрел в сторону.   
\- Значит, ты не предатель и государственный преступник, а честный идиот. Решивший стрелять в человека, который стоял вплотную к той, кого ты якобы хотел спасти. Ты вообще держал раньше в руках огнестрельное оружие?  
\- Нет, - признался Джек.  
\- Честный идиот, значит? Не подумавший о том, что солдаты Ее величества, все, которые там были, не решились стрелять, хотя умели это намного лучше твоего. Потому что в такой ситуации стрелять нельзя.  
\- Я думал.. Я стоял наверху, сбоку, и мне было лучше видно, чем им. Думал, у меня получится.   
"Ты действительно о чем-то думал? Ты сейчас сам себе не веришь, Джек. Ты в полном дерьме".  
\- Хорошо, тогда скажи мне, где ты взял пистолет?  
И тогда Джек понял, что "в полном дерьме" слишком мягко сказано. Он бы мог объяснить про пистолет. Но пистолет ему дала Джейн, а значит, не мог. Ради нее и ради... может быть, ради Лангвидер.   
\- Не скажу. Извините.   
\- Н-да.   
\- Если бы я был заодно с Волшебником, я бы не стал стрелять, чтобы не попасть в него, верно?   
\- Кто тебя знает, верно, неверно... Может, хотел убить обоих. Может, думал, что выкрутишься, даже если в него попадешь. Или вел двойную игру, работал на кого-то из оппозиции... на родственников королевы, например?  
\- У нее были родственники? В смысле, живущие? Я не знал!  
\- Того не знал, этого не знал, - генерал махнул рукой. Помолчал.  
\- Хреновую игру ты затеял. Я дам тебе ночь подумать, а на рассвете тебя расстреляют, если не скажешь, кто за этим стоит.   
\- На рассвете? Ненавижу рано вставать.   
Джек просто пытался справиться с нервами, но допросчик, кажется, расценил это иначе. Он смотрел долго и пристально, пока Джек не опустил глаза.  
\- Рад, что ты перестал притворяться. Молодец. Имей в виду, утром я задам еще один вопрос. Где тело королевы?

Джейн работала так быстро, как только могла. Просто чудо, если никто не отследил путь Джека от дворца. С минуты на минуту к ней могут ворваться и помешать, и запертая на все засовы дверь никого не остановит. Что происходит во дворце? Чья теперь власть? Особенно страшно была за Джека. Узнав правду о королеве, он уже ничего не слушал и бросился вон, крича, что убьет Волшебника. К счастью, Джейн была намного старше и ей хватило хладнокровия остаться у себя, чтобы постараться оживить, починить, в общем, восстановить Лангвидер.   
Лучше бы мальчик остался здесь. Убить чертова Фрэнка, конечно, дело благое, но вряд ли ему удастся. Его скорее самого убьют - не одни, так другие. Надо было найти нужные слова, чтобы он остался, но он как будто взбесился. Джейн покачала головой. Слишком много на него свалилось. Что до нее, то она была бы плохим ученым, если бы не умела сдерживать чувство вины, тревогу, усталость и панику, переживать их краем сознания, не позволяя остановить ее работу. Таким плохим, как Фрэнк. 

По пути в камеру его несколько раз с силой приложили о стену, а потом продолжили избивать уже в камере, швырнув на пол. Эти люди знали, что делали - наручники сковывали за спиной его железную руку с человеческой, и он не мог освободиться, не оторвав при этом себе кисть.   
Куда пинать, чтобы не попадать по железу, они тоже быстро разобрались. Боль была адская, и с ним никогда раньше так не обращались. Джек подумал, что теперь он снова сломан, и потерял сознание. Очнувшись на каменном полу, он попытался подняться, но его пнули сапогом в лицо. Потом солдат наступил ему на горло и давил, пока у Джека не потемнело в глазах, но второй оттащил его за плечо:  
\- Пойдем! У нас будут неприятности, если он не доживет до утра.  
\- Я видел, как он это сделал, - не слушал тот. - Цареубийца.  
\- Да оставь, его все равно расстреляют. Не наша это работа! Коли хочешь, попросись в расстрельную команду. А пока иди домой, поспи немного. Жена, может, даже не знает, жив ли ты - подумал бы хоть о ней.  
Это было последнее, что смог разобрать Джек перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась и он остался один.

Работа была закончена, и королева открыла глаза. Она застонала и поднесла руки к лицу, бессознательно ища маску. Джейн едва стояла от усталости, но отдыхать было рано.   
\- Джейн... Почему я здесь?   
\- В вас стреляли, Ваше величество, но теперь все должно быть в порядке. Болит голова?  
\- Не очень. Кто в меня стрелял? Волшебник? Где он?  
\- У нас мало времени, моя королева. Я объясню все по дороге. Вы можете идти?

Наручники с него не сняли, и Джек с большим трудом приспособился лежать на боку на жесткой откидной койке. Он был уверен, что заснуть этой ночью ему не суждено, и неожиданно для себя задремал.  
\- Что, уже рассвет? - спросил он, когда дверь открылась.   
\- Часа два как рассвело, время завтрака, - ответил голос Лангвидер. - Если у тебя нет других планов на утро, например, быть расстрелянным.  
Джек лихорадочно пытался повернуться и сесть, что в его положении было не совсем просто, а Лангвидер продолжала беззаботно болтать. Когда их глаза наконец встретились (Джек увидел, что Джейн стоит чуть сзади и держит фонарь), она осеклась на полуслове. Несколько секунд они разглядывали друг друга.  
Королева была без маски, с наскоро собранными в косу волосами и в том же платье, в каком Джек оставил ее на столе у Джейн.  
\- Ужасно выглядишь, Джек. Как будто тебя неделю били ногами.  
\- Неужели так плохо? Это было всего несколько минут.   
Джейн тихо выругалась, поднеся фонарь ближе. Лангвидер осторожно коснулась его лица, погладила разбитые губы. Белки ее глаз блестели в полутьме.  
\- Думаю, они уже жалеют об этом, - тихо сказала королева.  
\- Давайте выберемся отсюда и поищем ключи от наручников, - вмешалась Джейн. - Потом я осмотрю твои повреждения.

Вечером этого долгого дня они наконец остались наедине.   
\- Все в порядке? Как ты объяснила свое исцеление? - Джек с трудом подбирал слова. Как будто они снова были незнакомцами. Лангвидер вздохнула.   
\- Джейн сказала им, что пуля чудом не задела мозг. А я показала швы на месте входного отверстия.   
\- Мне бы так легко не поверили.  
\- Но ты же не королева. - Лангвидер улыбнулась, смущенно и с облегчением одновременно.   
Было странно снова видеть ее в маске, как будто ничего не случилось. Джек вспомнил, как Джейн очерчивала скальпелем овал лица, и его передернуло.   
\- Почему ты не говорила мне?  
Маска под маской, так выглядело теперь лицо Лангвидер. Она чуть отвернулась.  
\- Этот секрет мой, и я имею на него право.  
\- Так вот о чем ты говорила тогда... - продолжал Джек. - "Мы с тобой похожи". Зачем, если ты не хотела открываться?  
\- А ты что, понял что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, но ты же все время несла такое... загадочное. Сначала я думал, ты надо мной издеваешься, потом решил, что это просто часть тебя.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - заметила королева. - Если бы я выражалась яснее, ты бы понял, что делает тебя особенным для меня. А я не была уверена, что хочу этого.   
Лангвидер сняла маску и устало прикрыла глаза. Джек всмотрелся, ожидая увидеть хоть какие-нибудь шрамы по контуру лица, но их не было. Только крупные, нарочито грубые швы на виске, где было отверстие. Такое маленькое, что вряд ли его действительно требовалось зашивать.   
\- Твоя кожа...   
\- Джейн использовала медицинский клей. Как всегда, когда нужно... Что-то поправить. Ты же не видел на мне шрамов?  
\- Нет, и... Как это возможно? В смысле, когда мы... Твое тело не только выглядит настоящим. Оно теплое.  
Джек замолчал, пытаясь разобраться в потоке образов и воспоминаний. Кровь из входного отверстия от пули; Лангвидер пьет вино из бокала... Она ела при нем? Наверняка ела; у ее кожи и волос есть запах, как у всех людей; во рту у нее слюна... и так далее. Джек по-прежнему не мог соединить все это с тем, что видел на столе у Джейн. Но зато он понял, как соскучился. Королева спасла ему жизнь (по идее, не в первый раз), но скучал он по ней самой.   
\- Я так устроена, - тихо ответила она. - Это очень тонкая технология. Чудо, что Джейн успела починить меня за одну ночь.   
Лангвидер сказала "починить" так просто, как будто давно приняла, кто она есть. Очевидно, так и было. Джек осторожно обнял ее.   
\- Спасибо, что спас меня.  
\- Хм... не за что. Вообще-то я сначала тебя убил, технически. Прости за это.  
\- Ничего. У меня все равно было мало шансов выбраться живой. Возможно, стоило подчиниться этому ублюдку хотя бы для виду... но я не смогла. Понимаешь, ведь это он убил меня. Не так, как ты, а на самом деле. Не только мою мать и братьев, но и меня.  
\- Я понял. Поэтому я и хотел отомстить. Глупо, конечно - я не нашел его, а потом твои солдаты... У них были ружья, и мне пришлось сдаться.   
\- Ты молодец. Ты и не мог его найти, потому что его расстреляли примерно в то же время.  
\- Расстреляли?   
\- Я это точно знаю, мне показали труп. Теперь его снова закопали у стены. Помнишь, как он убил ту девушку?  
\- Да... Он заслужил это. Я рад, что он мертв. Но как теперь быть с Вековечным зверем, если некому оживить гигантов?  
\- Не все сразу, Джек. Мое высокотехнологичное тело достаточно похоже на натуральное, чтобы нуждаться в полноценном сне. Насколько я знаю, твое тоже. И сегодня мы заслужили отдых.


End file.
